


Just a shameless PWP scene

by JD123, Kit_Arlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armin and Mikasa are in their 20, Armin is a teaser, Armin is such a giver, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is consensual, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Mikasa is a teaser, Mikasa took all the higienic procedures before try that on Armin, OOC maybe, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, She seached a lot too, Sounding, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Switching, Test numbers doesn't lie (you don't need to understand that), Vaginal Fisting, because i would report myself to police if i wrote something like this with their minor age, neither to babes, neither vanilla souls, not to pure souls, seriously it's kink af, she would never try if she didn't took all the safe procedures and if Armin didn't agree, they both love each other, tried to do something soft at the end but failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD123/pseuds/JD123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Arlert/pseuds/Kit_Arlert
Summary: Mikasa and Armin experiment new stuff on bed.





	Just a shameless PWP scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i'm back, this time posting and RP i did with JD123 on tumblr. 
> 
> This is really kink, so if you don't like BDSM i probably don't recommend you to read. I would even put a mark where those shenanigans begins, but unfotunately to the pure and vanilla souls in this site, this work is almost 5k of shameless kink smut. 
> 
> So to the few hopeless souls who know what all that is, please enjoy :v
> 
> PS: It took some time to adapt the RP, so if it's is confusing please leave comment so i can try to fix.

Armin could not take his eyes from the desk direction, even not being able to see it, by the blindfold on his eyes, he knew she was sitting there ... He could hear her fingers shifting from typing on the keyboard and the moans coming from the computer, what kept him frustrated. Mikasa left him in the bed and was using her hands to do whatever when she could have been using it on him.

"Aha-Mika...sa" He moaned and squirmed, as the vibration in his cock increased. Mikasa kept changing the vibration speed, to tease him.

She had left him in the bed all tied, for probably an hour, but it seemed ages for him... Unfortunately he couldn't cum. Obviously he could stop this anytime using the safe word they had to these occasions, but he wouldn’t. He knew Mikasa wouldn’t do anything that could harm him, so when she suggested these games he was all open for it. He was nervous on their first attempts, but he always loved when Mikasa took full control of him.

"Mika... p-please..."

"Shh now Armin, I'm trying to watch this". She answered ignoring him as she kept staring the screen.

The computer was playing a few porns vids that Mikasa had found online, but she wasn’t really paying attention to them, since the man kept failing completely on being quiet, but this wasn’t a bad thing, since that state is what she aimed since the beginning. She preoccupied herself by rubbing at her crotch through her pants, letting out several quiet moans which she knew would've driven Armin crazy.

Mikasa would not play with him right now and he knew it, he could only cry at the pleasure. Even though the vibrator was set up on the lowest speed at the moment, he was on the verge of cumming since he could feel his cock shaking from the tip to the base, because of the rod... He moaned a few times, pretty vocal trying to get her attention, but being ignored.

Trying to focus on other stuff also didn’t help Armin distract himself from the vibrations in his cock, the obvious porn sounds were enough tease his brain, but when he noticed Mikasa whispers of pleasure mixed in the middle, his imagination began to work.

_"Is she touching herself?"_ he thought with his cock twitching, and a moan suddenly came out of his mouth with the image he created in his brain.

"God Armin you really don't shut up, do you?” She paused the video. “What am I going to do with you?" She turned back to the mess of a man on the bed and smirked devious watching her own work.

She had restrained his arms together behind his back, using a red rope that contrasted with his pearly skin, which was now reddened by the constant stimulation. Another rope of the same color connected his legs and thighs together, not so tight neither too loose, just the right strength to limit his movements. While the vibrator on the tip of Armin’s soak cock did the job, a metallic bar cuffed between his thighs near the knees kept his legs all spread, so he couldn’t do anything besides handle she plays with the speed of the vibrator. The last touches to please Mikasa’s view were a long sized silicon rod plugging him to increase his sensibility, and a tight ring around the base of Armin’s penis to prevent him from cumming.

"Such a desperate boy, aren't you?” Mikasa walked over to see how he was doing “Poor little thing you can't even cum"

They’ve done this before, but to Mikasa the sight of Armin all hopeless, sweaty, moaning and writhing in bed, as he begged for mercy, was always a gorgeous view, and they were trying some new toys like the spreader bars and the rod. The toys she had bought for the occasion were pretty expensive, but they were more than worth it, especially the toy she was opening up now. Walking over to the closet with a smile in her face as she noticed Armin following her movements. 

Armin's expectation was already in the highest level when he heard Mikasa's footsteps through the room and apparently got something on the closet.

"Mhmm... Yes Mik-ah I'm pretty... desperate right now..." He moaned moving his hips unconsciously... Restrained as he was he couldn't even turn around and try to thrust on the bed...

In a few seconds Mikasa unpacked the large strap-on and got to work on attaching it to her waist before pulling her pants back up to hide it. "But I've got a big surprise for you" she told climbing on the bed and approaching the restrained blonde man. 

"Mhmm... a surprise? I can't wait to see it..."

"I can't wait to show it to you baby" she whispered softly in his ear and reached her hand down gently rubbing his tip with her finger.

The warmth of her body over his skin as she whispered in his ear were already enough to drive him crazy. Armin always loved Mikasa's teaser side, her voice and tone, always were sweet and soft, but when she teased him, he couldn't keep himself from loving that softer voice having a provocative low tone on it.

"Mhm.. Mikasa" he moaned feeling her finger teasing the tip of his cock.

After checking that the toy had concealed in her pants (as concealed as it could be at least) she removed his blindfold.

"Open your eyes baby".

Armin blinked a few times, before finally see her beautiful figure affectionately staring at him... and he did the same, noticing the current short black strands of her hair tumbling down her neck while she at the same time devoured him with her eyes, the view turned him on, and she was wearing an embroidered black bra, the one he bought to her.

"I'm here Armin I'm here, you're being such a good boy for me baby" She peppered his cheek with small sweet kisses before getting to work on zipping her pants off.

"I've been waiting for a while to show you this surprise and I just know you will love it, are you ready?" She asked with excited.

"Mhmm... I'm always ready for you..." Armin whispered in anticipation.

As much as he was desperate to cum Armin would never waste a chance to tease Mikasa and let her use him... So he was pretty thirst of what she had prepared for him, but he surely didn't expect the Strap-on after she pulls her pants off... It was huge, he could say it was bigger than his own cock, the straps were black while the cock had a pretty beauty purple color.

"Ooh... Mikasa... I will totally love to suck that..." He admired the “surprise” attached to her waist.

"Mmhmm I know you will baby" she stepped closer with the large and colourful 'cock' firmly in her grasp "Who would've thought it, I've got an even bigger cock than you now Armin, how does that feel?" she let him hear that cute giggle of hers once more as she stroked the toy slowly, as if it was actually attached to her.

"Seeing my girlfriend getting a cock bigger than mine and masturbate in front of me? It makes my cock twitch..." He said watching her stroke the cock as it was a real one... " I can't wait to you wreck me with your big cock" He licked his own lips watching the show.

"Mhmm I just wish I could dump a giant load inside you babe, but this will do just fine for now" she pushed her hips forward and started slapping the fake cock all over Armin’s face, giggling again when he let his tongue out to taste it.

Armin wanted to suck that gorgeous purple cock that Mikasa was pushing on his face. He first tasted it, licking and feeling the texture. It was soft and slippery, probably of silicon. He began to move his tongue around all the tip, provoking for a few minutes before swallow most part of the purple cock slowly, and pull his head back... and repeat the movement, moving his head up and down, sucking the cock. As Armin was pretty well restrained and laying on his back, it was difficult to move his head to suck the cock, and his neck was sore by the moment he finally swallowed the entire length. Some tears slipped all the way down his face, and he gagged a little when the tip touched his throat...

"Mhmm...mm" He moaned... knowing she wouldn't get any extra physical feeling from this, like he would, but Armin was sucking Mikasa's cock as it was a real one, so he would do his best to satisfy her...

Mikasa watched on with glee as Armin deep-throated the large toy and tried to turn him on even more.

"Ohh God! Armin that’s good!, Your mouth feels amazing on my cock.. Baby keep going!" she obviously couldn't feel anything but she had a feeling this was one of many of Armin’s sexual fantasies.

His hard rock throbbed in need as the vibrator was still there working on him, but Mikasa praising his job just made his cock twitch. "Mhmm... mhp..." He moaned both in his own pleasure, and to hear more of her voice.

After a good while of fucking his mouth Mikasa pulled the toy out of his mouth, watching a few strands of saliva still connecting it to his lips, and admiring how red Armin’s became.

"Gooood boy, you let my cock nice and soaked to you" She got off him and positioned herself in front of him, with her body between his butt and the spreader leg. He couldn’t run of her even if he wanted. She removed the vibrator a few seconds later.

Out of breath and sweat, Armin moaned when he lost the vibration on his cock relieving his desperation a little, as he was not being constantly teased on the verge of cumming, but this relief didn't long that much as Mikasa's hands wrapped his cock and slowly began to stroke it.

"Ah-aah...ha.. Mhmm Mikasa!!" Armin pulled his head back on the mattress as she stroked faster. The feeling on his cock almost fogged him of the toy pounding his eager hole.

"Yes that's it Armin, call out my name" she pumped his cock hard and fast, but still carefully since it was still plugged by the rod.

As she kept moving her hand, the rod which wasn’t entirely all the way inside Armin’s cock, began to slip down naturally, taking his breath off when it reached the prostate.

"You want it bad don't you, want my big fucking cock filling you to the brim" She kept stroking watching tears come out of the blonde’s eyes by the high stimulation.

"Mikas--ahhn... Please!!... I want your big cock inside me!! I w-will not handle too much of this," He cried instinctively moving his hips against her hand for more friction. He wanted to cum really hard. "P-Please! Aah... Fuck me harder".

Mikasa didn’t wait he begs again and shoved the entire length of the toy into him, letting out an exaggerated groan as she did so.

"Ooh look at you taking my dick so well, I think your stomach is bulging a bit".

Being totally unprepared, Armin would lie saying it didn’t hurt, but Mikasa didn’t move giving him some time to get used to the feeling, and tried to distract him spreading kisses and bites through his chest and gently stroking his cock, with this It didn't take too long to Armin get used to the cock.

“Mhmm Mikasa...Your cock is amazing, is filling me up entirely... ahh" He moaned to her moving his head up trying to kiss her mouth.

She could tell what he wanted and leaned down to lock lips with him in a deep and passionate kiss, her hips started moving back and forth at a steady pace once Armin had gotten accustomed to the size of the toy.

As savage Mikasa could be Armin knew she was going easy on him so he could get used to her size. He always loved that side of her... so he enjoyed moving his tongue against her passionate until he need to break needing to breathe.

"You can move faster Mikasa, I'm ready" He gasped a little short of breath.

"All right baby, just be sure to let me know if it gets too much. Do not hesitate in using the safe word if you need all right?"

“Alright ” He agreed.

As soon as Mikasa was given the permission, she planted her hands on the bed either side of Armin and started drilling into his, probably gaping, hole. The loud sounds of wet smacking filling the room.

"Oh Yes! mhmm" Armin moaned as soon Mikasa tighten up the pacing of her thrusts against his hole. She continued merciless smacking her hips against his butt "Oh fuck!" He arched his body as he felt her hitting that spot inside of him.

At each moment she hit his prostate, the plug sunk deep into his cock moved up a little before slide down again, what gave Armin the feel of having his prostate attacked by both sides, edging him to the limit, but nothing would leak from his cock, so the pressure just kept growing.

"You wanna cum don't you Armin, I can tell, bet your balls must be packed full with a nice big load for me" she sped up even further and unhooked her bra to let her breasts free, letting Armin watch them bounce up and down with every rough thrust she gave him.

"Ahh i-i want to cum... so hard” He moaned “Bu i wish we could stay like t-this forever, mhmm" He said staring at Mikasa, wishing to touch her back and pull her body closer to his, to feel her warmth, to feel her soft breasts against his skin, to suck her pink nipples, to kiss her and show how much he loved her, but their position and his restrains wouldn't make that easy at all and he would just hurt his back, so he aimed her mouth in hungry kiss, moaning every time she thrusted her cock on him...

"You will baby, you will, but you have been back up long enough" Mikasa’s thrusts started slowing down as she wrapped a hand firmly around Armin's base, taking a few moans of him for doing it, and then she carefully removed the sounding rod she had inserted earlier.

"There we go, now let's bring it on home" she smirked throwing the soaked rod somewhere and going back to pounding Armin’s ass.

"Ahh... oh Fuck... Mikasa!!!" He groaned arching his back as she aimed his prostate in each of her thrusts, changing her pacing several times to make him lose it. “I’m ahhn g-going to cu-“.

Without the rod it just took a few more thrusts to Armin shot his load harder, all over his and Mikasa's chest. His cock kept spouting his juice for almost an entire minute because of the cock ring, while Mikasa fucked her cute boy throughout his orgasm until the last few drops were spurting out of his tip.

"Fuck Armin look at how much you came, it's all over us" She watched him catch up his breath as her hands found their way to her tits to rub Armin’s load all over them. 

Armin almost didn't hear what Mikasa said to him as he was trying to recover from his orgasm... but watching Mikasa spreading all his load over her body got his attention really fast "Mhmm..." He blushed.

Moving her hips back she slowly pulled the toy out of his hole and laid down on top of him, pressing her messy breasts up against his chest, not caring with the sticky cum on her body, and kissed him deeply once again.

"I love you baby"

"I love so much Mikasa" Armin returned the kiss enjoying the feeling of her body against his own.

Mikasa took off the strap-on and place it to the side while still leaning against Armin and nuzzling him lovingly

"You took that toy really well babe"

"Mhm" Armin giggled with the Mikasa’s affection "I'm glad I could take it... honestly I was afraid of not being able to handle it and disappoint you..." He answered picking her cheek in small kisses He wanted to hug her but he was still tied

Noticing he wanted to move, Mikasa quickly untied Armin’s hands and legs, taking off also the spreader and the cock ring, so he could feel comfortable. His joints were sore as he was free of the ropes, but nothing too painful to keep him of hug Mikasa and leave a trail of kisses down her check and neck.

"Well, we're both a sweaty mess now... How does a nice warm bath sound Armin?"

"Mhmmm it sounds a great idea" He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him wanting more of her warm body.” But... I want you to feel as good as I did” he turned and gently pushed her against the mattress, getting over her. Mikasa noticed that as soon as he put himself above her, his arms began to tremble. She giggled a little, he was such a giver.

“Baby I appreciate the effort but i don’t think you’re ready to a second round... I’m good” She said snickering her hand on his check. As she expected he softened his arms, gently letting his weight fall on her, who smiled innocently thinking the night was over. But she a surprise as she received a lightly bite on her earlobe.

"Wa-aht are you doing?" she laughed gently pushing him up to face him, only to find a mischievous smile and a provocative gaze staring at her.

"Mhmm. I’m pretty sure you know very well that I don't rely only on my penis to satisfy you," he blurted out in a provocative tone that notoriously made Mikasa blush.

Seeing anticipation behind that flushed look Mikasa gave him, Armin sneaked down his body, still with his trembling muscles of their earlier activity, but also determined to pay back her. With his head in front of her crotch, he laid on his stomach, supported by his elbows, and gently spread her legs, to get the view of what he considered one of the sexiest things ever.

Wow Mikasa, you're soaked ..." he said rubbing his face over the soft, slimy pink flesh between her legs, taking off some moans from her.

"Mhmm you think? After spending the last twenty minutes wrecking your hole I don't think you can blame me babe," Mikasa let her head fall back against the comfy pillow with a blissful sigh as she felt Armin brushing over her "You sure you aren't worn out Armin?"

"Don't worry Mika” He stopped rubbing her for a few seconds “I'm tired, but I can handle a little longer to satisfy you..." He smiled tenderly as if he would not eat her out.

Armin teased her a little, using a hand to open her lower lips slowly, and didn’t lose time in slip one of his fingers inside her, still amazed at how her walls reacts automatically by wrapping and squeezing his finger. Moving his finger in and out, in a slow pace, he left warm breaths and kisses around the entrance, before slowly licking the wet cunt, from the bottom to that bundle of nerves, tasting the lingering juices. Knowing well what Mikasa liked, Armin began making circular movements around the clitoris with his tongue, teasing but not stimulating directly, preferring her to eager the contact of his lips. His fingers explored her insides at a set pace, trying to make her feel good, and probably succeeding as he continued hearing a few more moans and sighs of the beautiful girl who was everything in his life. He continued to avoid the direct contact with the clitoris, nibbling lightly on the smooth pink surface around the entrance, tasting more of juices that wiped his lips.

Mikasas moans were getting louder and louder with each skillful swipe of his tongue but she needed more, and she knew damn well Armin liked to drag these things out as long as he could. She knew he loved to have her begging to orgasm, even more than she liked him to beg. 

"Ohhhh fuck baby please!" She could only try to stop her hips from bucking, but her efforts were futile “Please Armin, i need more!”.

Satisfied with his provocation and Mikasa’s moans, Armin pressed his lips around the clitoris area and gave a vigorous suck, already invading the lower cavity with two fingers. He kept this way, happily eating her cunt, shifting between suck and bite the pink bundle of nerves, and lick her insides together with his fingers working on her. Armin didn’t take his gaze from Mikasa, he was staring her, as she squirmed about the constant stimulation in her private area, watching every reaction of her, every moan, sighs, and movement she did, proud that he was the one leaving the Mikasa who practically everyone described as cold and emotionless, now wet, writhing about him. To get more of that he increased the pacing of his actions.

Mikasa always got surprised on her boyfriend’s determination and focus. She knew he loved oral sex, but It have been a few minutes already and he didn’t have stopped to breathe. She stared at him.

“A-Armin aren’t you-“ She was about to ask if he would not take a breath, but didn’t finish the sentence, instead she stared at him, who at the moment had one of the sexiest and most mischievous gaze she had ever seen on him.

He was staring at her, determined in his job, sucking her willingly, but with his usually pearly skin, tomato-red now, with a few strands of his short blonde bangs glued to his forehead from sweat. The sight was way too hot in her eyes, but she didn’t have too much time to admire, as his fingers curved inside her, hitting that soft spot inside her that made her clitoris twitch inside his mouth.

“Oh God Armin. Please right there—again!” She begged throwing her head back to the pillow and instinctively gripping his hair and pulling him against her.

Armin couldn't help but smile as his mouth worked, feeling her muscles tightening his fingers more and more when he reached that bulge inside her. She even gripped his hair tightly, forcing him against her sensitive area, and he understood that painful message. Armin began rubbing that spot inside her over and over, at different strengths and pace, but sucking and licking her clit as hard as he could, to where he felt like his lungs began to burn. Not wanting to lose to the breathlessness he focused his attention on hearing Mikasa's voice, stammering and moaning.

Mikasa couldn’t keep herself of moaning loud with the double stimulation, painting liquid pleasure through her veins. “Oh Fuck—I’m going to—”  
She gasped arching her back, still tugging at the blonde's hair as her clit twitched against his lips, and her inner muscles squeezed his fingers, spilling her juices all around his fingers, that kept moving until it became painful.

Armin watched Mikasa's sweat and still shaking body on the bed for a few seconds before pulling his soaked fingers out of her and relieving his own lungs, taking several deep breaths, as he left his body soften on the bed, and fell, using her left thigh like a pillow.

With her eyes closed Mikasa remained still motionless, feeling the weight of Armin in her left thigh and listening to his breaths that filled the room until her post orgasmic fog disappeared. When she finally open her eyes, she stared at the blonde man laid between her legs, as he smiled tenderly as soon he noticed her looking at him. Mikasa asked herself how he could shift from the provocative little demon he was, to this cute little bean too fast.

“Come here” She smiled back and signed him to come up, she wanted to hug him.

Mikasa watched he quietly sneak over the mattress laying on her side before she wrap her arms around him pulling him closer to her, so she could feel his warmth, even though their skin were sweat and sticky from all the cum. She was about to nuzzle his hair but noticed the messy strands where she gripped.

“Didn’t I grip your hair too hard?” She asked patting his head”

“Nah, you didn’t, and if I am being honest I liked” Armin joked before bury his face into Mikasa's neck, who giggled a little of the joke.

They kept on this position for a few minutes, with Mikasa patting his head making him drowsy while his hands massaged her back. “Mhmm” Armin whispered getting Mikasa’s attention.

“What?” She asked

“Am I guilty for not wanting to move, but also not wanting to sleep like this?” His voice was softer. and his eyes were barely open, but he was still cuddling and aiming more of her warmth.

The thought _"if Armin was a cat, he would totally purr right now"_ crossed Mikasa’s mind, and the image took a little smile of her face.

“Let's try this...” She played with a few strands of his hair, missing a little the long length he had before “We nap like this, since we are too tired and then after we wake up we can take that nice warm bath, where I can show you how much I love you,”

“Mhmmm” Armin whispered motionless “I approve this idea”.

**Author's Note:**

> So you survived til the end huh? Congrats, are you entire to let a comment? 
> 
> JD and I would appreciate it.


End file.
